


Assumptions Hurt

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Brotp, Misconceptions, Not nice to Creek, ace ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: A discussion about Asexuality and what it means for a Gypsy after a girl's stupid assumptions hurt him.





	Assumptions Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing to Fix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933589) by [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose). 



Manfred was talking with Madonna, which was unusual but the woman’s aunt had just passed away, her spirit now standing over the psychic’s shoulder as he relayed the message, tears sparking in the bartenders eyes and a happy smile laying on her face, even more so when she knew her aunt had moved on.

He’d just walked out into the night air when Creek waltzed up to him, her smile seemingly fixed in place and it made him worry.

“Nice ring.” She said with a grin before her hand darted out, smacking him hard enough that his head whipped to the side and he could feel blood slowly seeping down his cheek from her nails.

“Wow, what did you do to deserve that?” Olivia sauntered closer, Lem chuckling behind her.

“She figured out I’m ace and apparently that’s enough for her to hate me.” He shrugged but knew better then to think that they missed the pain in his voice and watched as Olivia went cold and Lemuel sighed. The vampire walked into Home Cookin’ while the blond grabbed the Gypsy, dragging him to his home.

Moments after entering the small blue house he was made to sit down and a handkerchief was pressed over the cut for the brunette to hold.

Olivia didn’t talk until she started to disinfect the injury, leaving him to dwell on the hurt twisting in his chest, it wasn't anything knew, but it stung all the same, this wasn't the first time someone he cared about had reacted badly.

“Why didn’t you say you were asexual?” She wasn’t accusing, just curious as he tried not to wince at the sting of alcohol.

“I’m wearing a ring that states it to the world, they just don’t know it, besides it doesn’t affect me.” The blond made a questioning sound as she applied the healing salve Fiji made, way better then anything off the shelf. “I don’t find people attractive, doesn’t mean I can’t think they’re beautiful or that I can’t like them as more then friends.”

Manfred paused as Olivia stood, walking to the fridge and pulling out an ice pack and then a towel, wrapping them together and pressing them to his cheek. “And I still have a sex drive, it’s just easier to ignore.”

“That explains a lot really.” The blond mused. “You’re surrounded by a lot of really good looking people and not once have you given a look like you want them, should have guessed really, though the way you were watching Bobo’s ass the other day...”

They both laughed, Manny wincing as it pulled his cheek.

“Thank you.” She looked at him surprised, frowning lightly. “Not everyone let’s me explain, they either see it as something weird or just assume.” The ‘like Creek’ was left off but they both knew it was there.

“Nothing to thank me for.” She gabbed a few beers from the fridge without asking and dropped down besides him handing one over for a silent toast, neither of them talked as Olivia leaned into him, the Gypsy hugging her close. Right now they were more then content to just stay there.

In the morning Creek would apologise, but only because both Lem and Madonna had chewed the girl out. He’d forgiven her but things were a little cold between them, especially when Olivia decided that the best option for a chair was her favourite Gypsy, Manfred wasn’t going to complain.


End file.
